Disposable absorbent products for absorption of bodily fluids are available in different types, designs, and dimensions. For example, training pants, baby diapers, adult diapers, and incontinence guards are products designed for the containment of urine and excrement. There are other types of disposable absorbent articles, such as feminine hygiene products (e.g., heavy and light incontinence pads, pantiliners) that are designed to contain and absorb urine and/or menses secreted by female wearers. Known products of this type typically include a topsheet facing the body of the wearer, a backsheet facing the garment worn by the wearer, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the topsheet and backsheet.
In conventional disposable absorbent products, such as diapers, the range of body shapes about which those diapers may fit is determined by the overall lateral extent i.e., the width of the diapers. In this regard, diaper manufacturers that wish for their products to fit around relatively large wearers' bodies conventionally design relatively wide diapers. But the manufacture of relatively wide diapers adds to the amount of material required to be used, which makes the overall manufacturing cost of those diapers relatively high. Further, the manufacture of relatively wide diapers requires equipment specifically configured for that purpose, which makes the overall manufacturing costs high.
In conventional diapers also, the types of materials used in their manufacture sometimes causes the accumulation of heat and moisture in the areas of the wearer's body that are covered by those diapers. To address this concern, diapers have been known to include “breathable” materials, which permit the flow of air between the interior and exterior of the diaper during use. But these “breathable” materials can be expensive and/or complex to handle in a manufacturing setting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide disposable absorbent products that address these and other shortcomings of conventional disposable absorbent products.